The Curse of a Bear
by LexlentheNobody
Summary: What happens when Kyo meets a girl that has a monstrous side bound to beads just like him? Will it have a happy ending or will Akito get to her? Prequel to the anime/manga.
1. Chapter 1

You walk into class 1-D for your first day of school, after arriving in Japan, half way through the school year. You look around the classroom and see the grey haired boy that everybody calls 'prince'. You hate people like that, that think they are better than everybody else just because. You look around some more and find an empty seat in the very back next to a boy with bright orange hair. You walk over and take the seat. You look over at the boy, about to ask him if that's his natural hair color, when something on his wrist suddenly catches your attention, his bracelet. It looks exactly like the black and white Juzu beads you wear around your left ankle and keep hidden inside your boot, the only thing that keeps you sane and slightly less guilt ridden.

"What are you starin' at?" he asks angrily, breaking your thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, your beads…they are just like m-"you stop realizing what you were about to say and quickly recover, "They are just like the most magnificent beads I've ever seen!" He gives you a strange look and you look away from him quickly for fear that he would see through your poor recovery and sudden bubbliness.

The teacher looks up from the papers he was grading at his desk at the front of the room and stands as the bell rings. His gaze immediately lands on you.

"Well, we seem to have a new student," he states," Why don't you stand and tell us about yourself?"

You stand. "My name is Naminé. Naminé Jung," you state without once dropping your gaze, as you regretfully give them the alias you chose to keep your real, most worldwide wanted name a secret. You sit down sighing and suddenly regret ever thinking that you could go back to high school without being caught.

"Wait, isn't that a Korean name?" the ever so kind 'Prince' asks. You silently curse yourself for picking a Korean name. You look over at him knowing that you had to come up with a brilliant answer because it wasn't very often that they got a girl from Korea that just moved to Japan, or so your cover story stated, that speaks perfect Japanese without a Korean accent.

"Yeah, it is. I just moved here from there," you reply not missing a beat.

"Why don't you have an accent?" asks the orange haired boy next to you. You shoot him a glare, but quickly come up with an answer.

"My parents grew up here, home schooled me in Korea, and never let me interact with anyone there, so I never developed the accent." That was actually partly true. Your parents kept you locked up in a house all alone in America, where you were born. They said it was to keep you safe and away from 'him', whoever he was, but you never believed them and continued to think that they locked you there for their own amusement.

Your gaze drifts down to your desk and your eyes glaze over as you get lost in the memories and guilt of your past. Orangey and the 'Prince' send you concerned looks, but they disappear as the teacher starts his lecture.

The day goes smoothly without any more questions from Orangey and the almighty 'Prince', until gym…


	2. Chapter 2

You walk into the gym and hand the coach a forged doctor's note to avoid dressing out and exposing your hidden beads. You had done some research and found a Sohma in the area and just went with him. After reading the note, he looks at me skeptically.

"Yuki! Kyo! Come here!" he yells in his dumb coach's voice. Orangey and 'Prince' walk over to us at the front of the gym.

"What do ya want?!" Kyo (orangey) asks irritated.

_'So that's what their names are…'_

"Are you related to a Sohma?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Yuki ('Prince') replies.

"Well, this newbie here CLAIMS to have a rare heart disease that prevents her from exercising and CLAIMS to have seen and gotten this note from him. Do you know this to be true?"

_'Crap! I'm gonna be ratted out,_ _my cover is gonna be blown, and I'm gonna go back to jail!'_ was all you could think as Kyo and Yuki give you unreadable looks.

Then Kyo speaks up, "Why do you gotta go and question everything everyone says?! Of course she saw him!" he then storms off with an angry Yuki following right behind him. You stare at Kyo in disbelief; unable to comprehend why he lied and stood up for you.

**Kyo's P.O.V.-**

I storm off severely confused as to why I lied for Naminé. I can hear Yuki following behind me, and he is probably thinking the same thing, but I continue to storm up to the roof. Once there, I turn around and face him.

"What do ya want ya dang rat?!"I yell.

"I want to know why you helped that dumb bear! She doesn't and never will deserve to be helped!" he yells right back. This takes me by surprise because he never gets angry, not even when I attack him, and he called Naminé a bear. Why did he call her a bear?

"Did you just call Naminé a bear?" I ask even more confused than before.

"Yes because that's what she is! She doesn't-," he suddenly stops, realizing what he said and how angry he is, and continues more calmly, "Why am I so angry and why do I think that Miss Jung is a bear? More importantly, how could she be a bear and what does being a bear even mean because something subconsciously is telling me that my statement wasn't wrong."

"Me too, and we aren't gonna get those questions answered by just standin' here. I say we go spy on her after school." I say as a sly smile appears on my lips.

It takes awhile to convince Yuki to come along, but he finally decides he wants answers. The rest of the day seems to drag on and on with anticipation and as it turns out I have every class with Naminé.

The time finally comes. The last bell rings and Yuki and I dash out of the classroom to our lockers. After retrieving our stuff, we fall in place at a safe distance behind her. She walks around the town for awhile buying food and other supplies. Nothing unusual. Then she turns down a path that cuts straight through a forest and leads directly to the house that we share with our cousin, Shigure. Definitely unusual.

"Why is she walking down this path? All this land is Sohma property," Yuki asks breaking the silence

"Like I know. Let's just keep following her." She keeps going down the path, but right before she reaches the house, she takes a right and starts walking straight through the forest. When she reaches the area directly to the right of the house, she stops and looks to her left at it, and just our luck, she also sees Shigure.

**Your P.O.V.-**

You walk through the forest on your way home, but you notice a house and a man through the clutter of leaves that you never knew existed before. You stop to take a better look and realize that the man looks oddly familiar. Then, it hits you.

"Shigure?" you call out to the man as you walk towards the edge of the clearing the house is situated in. He glances over at you and a look of surprise crosses his features.


	3. Chapter 3

"_, what are you doing here? I thought you were in America." He says, calling you by your real name.

"Its Naminé now, and I was, but I came here not long ago to look for the man who returned my b- something very valuable to me about a year ago. I found that he lives somewhere in this area, so here I am."

"You know, you should have stayed in America. Your parents kept you there for a reason." You feel a tug of guilt at your heart at the mention of your parents, but it's quickly replaced with hatred.

"Oh really?! And what was that reason?! To watch me rot in that house all alone?!" you yell. You feel a burning sensation on your ankle from your beads as your anger rises, but you quickly push it to the back of your mind.

"They never told me why, but I trust them. Speaking of your parents, what do they think of this little adventure?"

"Why would they care?! They're dead anyways!"

"Oh…that's too bad, your dad and I were good friends…" you hear a twig snap behind you, and you immediately turn your head towards the sound. You see Kyo and Yuki there, standing frozen in place like deer in headlights. Your anger rises within you and finally peaks knowing that they heard everything.

"You sneaky jerks! How dare you eavesdrop on our conversation!" you scream at them, before collapsing in pain. You hug your left ankle as your beads send a sharp pain through it. Kyo and Shigure run over to you while Yuki stays back with an evil grin plastered on his face, but before the two reach you, you jump up.

"Back off! I'm perfectly fine!" you yell before collapsing as yet another wave of pain shoots through your ankle. This time Shigure reaches you and orders Kyo to go get the first aid kit. He pulls off your boot to reveal your ankle and your now glowing Juzu beads.

"Kyo," Shigure calmly calls, trying to hide his surprise, "you might want to come outside and see this." Kyo runs outside with the first aid kit.

"Why? Is it worse than we thought? Does she need to go to the hospital?" he questions while running over to you. Once he reaches you, he sees the beads and freezes. "How did you get those? Did someone give them to you? Why do you wear them? Why are they glowing? He interrogates not once looking away from the glowing beads.

"Kyo now isn't the time. Help me get her inside." Shigure interrupts, simultaneously delaying the inevitable explaining you'll have to do. Shigure runs inside to prepare the guest room and Kyo bends down to pick you up. As soon as he does, you change into a bear cub and your beads start to glow brighter than before. After a few seconds you pass out.

**Kyo's P.O.V.-**

I pick her up bridal style, but she immediately turns into a bear cub with light brown fur, the same color as her hair, and her beads start glowing super bright. Not long after, she passes out and her beads go dead. _'OMG. What just happened? Why did she change into a bear but I didn't change?' _I think as I carry her up to the guest room in shock. I walk into the room and see Shigure leaning against the wall opposite the bed. I gently set her down on the bed and turn towards him.

"What happened?" he asks softly.

"How should I know?! She changed into a bear, her beads started glowin' super bright, she passed out, the beads completely went dead as if nothin' happened, and I have no clue why! What bothers me the most is the fact that she changed but I didn't!"

"Interesting. I wonder if she is the one that Akito has been looking for."

"What?!"

"Nothing," he giggles as he skips out of the room, happy as if nothing had happened.

"Dumb pervert," I sigh as I follow him out of the room.

**Yuki's P.O.V.-**

I just stand there and watch as she collapses in pain. A feeling of joy envelops me and grows stronger as her pain increases. I don't understand this joy that I get from her pain, but, in a way, I like it. Kyo starts to pick her up, and as soon as he does she turns into a bear cub. My smile grows wider. The secret behind my hatred has finally been revealed. Just wait until Akito hears about this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Your P.O.V.-**

You wake up in a room with white walls and a bunch of full book shelves scattered along the walls. You sit up in the blue bed and look down at your…paws?

"No! No, no, no…this can't be happening. They can't know. Why did they have to come and help me?! I bet it was all that evil rat's fault! He just has to ruin everything!" you yell still staring angrily at your paws. Just then, Kyo bursts through the door with a worried expression.

"Are you ok?" he asks franticly looking around the room for any sign threat.

"Do I look ok?! I'm a bear and you know it! No one was EVER supposed to know!" you scream. Your beads start to sting again, so you take a few deep breaths and quickly calm down.

*POOF*

Kyo makes this really funny yelling sound as he hurriedly turns around before the smoke clears. You would have laughed if it wasn't for the fact that you had just changed back into your regular form completely naked. You put on the spare clothes that were neatly folded in the corner of the room for you. You let Kyo know when you finished changing and he turns around completely red.

"I-I'm so sorry. I didn't see anything I swear!" he says flustered. You laugh humorlessly as you walk over and lay a hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok. Now I'm hungry. Where's the kitchen?"

"Oh. It's down the stairs to your right. Shigure and Yuki are already down there," he replies while gesturing towards the stair case right outside the room you were in. you follow him down the stairs and into an open room with a small table in the middle. Yuki and Shigure are already sitting at the table, eating take out and they look up as you enter.

"Well good morning _. Glad to see you up," Shigure greets with a smile.

"Yeah, me too," you reply with a half-hearted smile as you sit down across from Yuki and next to Kyo. You grab one of the boxes and start shoveling its contents into your mouth.

"Why did you call Naminé _?" Kyo asks with a confused look towards Shigure.

"You go by Naminé now? Why?" Shigure asks you taking on the same expression Kyo is still wearing. You set down the empty box and swallow the remaining food in your mouth. You hesitate and debate the pros and cons of telling the truth.

You decide against it and reply, "It's nothing and none of your business."

"So _ is your real name?" Kyo asks in disbelief.

"Yes," you reply shortly. You are getting kind of uncomfortable about all the truth getting out, even if it is just a small amount, because the truth can mean life or death.

"Is Jung you real last name?" he continues and looks straight at you, but doesn't notice your well hidden unease.

"No, but that's none of your concern either." You say looking Kyo in the eye.

"I'm guessing that you aren't from Korea," he states, keeping the eye contact. You are slightly surprised because no one has ever been able to do that.

"That's right. I'm not."

"Then, where are you from?" Shigure looks over at you and opens his mouth to answer for you, but you beat him to it.

"The U.S."

"Your parents?" Shigure again almost answers for you when you hesitate in surprise but you again answer first.

"Here"

"Was anything that you told us at school true?"

"Yes, but I would rather not say what."

"You really are secretive aren't you?" Kyo states more than asks. You frown as you realize he is starting to get irritated. This is last thing you wanted to happen.

"Yes, I have to be. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, but now I have a question that you have to answer. Why did your beads start glowing?" Yuki and Shigure nod in agreement signaling that they had the same question.

"I was angry," you put simply, but when nobody says anything you elaborate, "The beads hold back and control my anger, so when I got angry, they activated and drained it, causing the pain in my ankle and me passing out."

"Finally, a straight answer. Now, why did you change into a bear?"

"Because you picked me up. I change when hugged by the opposite sex."

"Why a cub?" he asks with confusion written all over his face.

"Because, stupid, I'm not an adult."

"Now I have a question," Yuki states after being completely silent the entire time you've been there, "Who exactly are you looking for?"

"He never told me his name and I don't remember what he looks like. All I know is what he did for me and that he told me that he runs a dojo nearby."

"If you're looking for him, then why are you attending high school?" Shigure asks, his eyes full of curiosity.

Your gaze drops down to your hands that rest in your lap as you reply, "When I first arrived here two weeks ago, I was determined to find him. After three days, I found the dojo, but he was nowhere to be found. I returned the next day and heard him inside, but at the last minute, I got really nervous and walked away without saying a single word to him. Then, I started thinking that if I gave myself a brand new start with a new name in a new place, I would be able to forget the past that has plagued me since I last saw that man, so I decided to start high school and to try to be normal for the first time in my life."

"What exactly did he do for you?" Kyo asks curiously.

"He returned my beads to me after they had been removed for about two years," you answer deciding not to lie or avoid the question.

"Oh, speaking of dojos, Kazuma called and said he's stopping by later," Shigure states looking meaningfully at Kyo.

"Who's Kazuma?" you ask, wondering how he's related to a dojo.

"He's my master," Kyo states simply.

"Who knows, he may even be your mystery man." Shigure suggests before standing and skipping up the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

You hear a knock at the door and tense up. _'Please don't be him. Please don't be him,'_ you think, slightly panicking at the thought of Shigure being right. Shigure casually walks down the stairs and answers the door. The one man that you hoped wouldn't be behind that door, is the exact same man greeting Shigure with a bright smile. You openly stare at him in shock. He is still talking to Shigure and is oblivious to your presence until Shigure gestures for him to come inside. As soon as he sees me, his smile drops and turns into a frown full of concern and surprise.

"_, what are you doing here?" Kazuma asks stepping towards me.

"Wait! H-he's the g-guy?" Kyo stutters in utter shock.

"Yes, now shut up," you say to Kyo before turning back to Kazuma, "I originally came here looking for you."

"Why would you look me?" he asks completely clueless.

"Oh, I don't know, to say thank you, ask you how you knew, or how you found them. You know, nothing obvious," you say, your voice full of sarcasm.

"Well you shouldn't have come here, it's not safe here. You are better off in America."

"So I've been told, but I think otherwise. I think I'm much safer away from an organization that's out to get me because I don't return their calls and the guilt, hatred, and memories that are ever so present in America. Besides, it's too late for me to go back now. I would never make it through the airport security. I barely made it through getting here." You explain calmly.

"Why?" he asks confused.

"You know my real last name and if you have read a newspaper, watched T.V., or gone online in the last month, then you know exactly why." I reply, getting slightly irritated.

"That was about you? I thought it was somebody else."

"Yes that was about me. What I did, before you returned my beads to me, haunts me every day no matter where I go, and I know for sure it would be worse if I was still in America, mostly because I would be in jail by now, and I can't go back there, not again."

"What did you do to make you wanted all the way in Japan?" Kyo asks backing away from you.

"Nothing. As long as my beads aren't removed, you don't need to worry about it." You say trying your best to sound comforting.

Kazuma then turns to address the others, "Whatever you do, don't tell Akito that she's here. It'll only end in disaster if you do." They all nod and look at you with varying degrees of curiosity and fear.

"Where are the bags I brought with me?" you ask to no one in particular.

"In the kitchen," Yuki answers. You walk into the kitchen and grab your stuff. When you walk back into the dining room, everyone is silent and staring at you.

"I'm gonna go home now. Thanks for breakfast." You say before walking out the door and heading into the forest towards the hidden tree house you built.

**Kyo's P.O.V.-**

I watch her walk out the door. I'm still curious about what she did, but I'm also a little scared because whatever she did, it made her wanted worldwide. When she first stared answering our questions, I felt a sort of connection because we both have a secret side that's hidden by beads and we both come from sad, haunting pasts apparently. Now that I know that she's done something horrible more than once, I don't exactly know what to think. I have done some pretty bad things myself, so maybe I should still give her a chance.


	6. Chapter 6

The last few weeks have inched by very slowly. _ never showed up to school again, and no one seems to notice or care. It's like she never existed. I tried looking for her, but I can't find her. I can't even find where she's staying in the forest. I sigh and continue walking through the town, hoping that I can somehow find her buying food or something. I walk by a dark alley and see a girl that looks a lot like _ down it. The only difference is that this girl has two guns strapped to her belt. I stop and stare in shock that I finally found her. She has a serious expression and is running towards me. At first she doesn't notice me, but, once she gets closer, she does. She stops and looks behind her nervously before she runs up to me and shoves me behind a dumpster that is against the alley wall with a hand covering my mouth. I hear several people run pass the dumpster we are hiding behind and I can tell from their shadows, that they have way bigger guns than the ones _ is carrying. Once they leave the alley, I hear _ breathe a sigh of relief.

**Your P.O.V.-**

You remove your hand from Kyo's mouth and lean back against the dumpster. Kyo moves around to where he is leaning against the wall staring at you intently.

"Where were you? I was looking all over for you," he states softly.

"Why were you looking for me?" you ask genuinely confused.

"I truly don't know, but something in my gut told me that I had to find you. Now, can you please answer my question?"

"You wouldn't understand, and you need to get out of here before they start coming after you too."

"Then let me understand. And, who's going to come after me?"

"I don't have time for this. If the guys that are coming after me see me with you, they won't hesitate to kill you, so I really need to leave now," you put simply as you stand to leave.

Kyo jumps up and grabs my arm, "Wait! You are not leaving until you explain everything to me!"

You sigh, "Fine, but only because I want to because I can easily kill you if I wanted to, but we can't talk here. Let's go to my place."

You lead him through the forest to your small, but very useful, tree house. Once there, you usher him inside and quickly lock the dead bolt.

"Dang, it's like a fortress in here," Kyo comments looking around the living/dining room.

"It kind of has to be. I have a lot of powerful enemies."

"Who exactly are your enemies?" Kyo asks as he turns around to look at me.

"Well the one that's after me now, is an organization that's made up of the world's best assassins," you say and shrug as if it's no big deal, "but I also have several others."

"Who?"

"Well there's one more major one, and he's apparently living nearby. To tell you the truth, I don't even know his name or why he wants me."

"What about the organization?"

"Oh, I definitely why, but it's a really long story so you may want to get comfortable," you say gesturing to the table in the middle of the room. You sit down and he sits across from you. "It all started about two and a half years ago in the U.S. After my beads were removed and my parents…died, I started moving around and doing all these odd jobs that almost always involved something illegal. After a few months, I attracted the attention of the organization. They offered me a deal that, without my beads, I couldn't resist. They told me that if I worked for them for a year that they would send me to Japan. Of course I accepted, but as soon as the year was up, I got convicted for one of my more minor crimes and sent to Juvie for a year. Once they released me, Kazuma came and returned my beads. As promised, the organization sent me here, but a few weeks ago, the organization contacted me again, and because I refused to return, they are out to kill me."

"Wow. Why didn't you return to them?"

"I'm a different person now that I have my beads on, and the only reason I joined them in the first place was because I wanted to find Akito, who is apparently looking for me too. For some odd reason, whenever my beads are removed, that name races through all my thoughts and I do whatever it takes to reach him."

"Dang that's a really…uh…dark story," Kyo starts. Then, his eyes widen in shock. "D-did you say Akito?"

"Yes."

"Why him?!"

"I don't know for sure, but I think it's just another part of my curse."

Kyo looks at me curiously and asks, "Why did you tell me all of this?"

You look down at your hands and answer, "Something is telling me to trust you, I don't quite understand it, and I've wanted to get these things off my chest, so I thought you would be the best one to tell."

"Who else knows about this?" he asks getting up and looking around the room again.

"You're the only one that knows the semi full story, but Kazuma has a slight idea about what's going on."

"Why are you wanted all the way over here?"

You continue to stare down at your hands at your eyes start to well up with tears.

"Ok, then, what happened to your parents?" He looks over at you and the tears in your eyes start to stream down your face.

"I-I killed them," you whisper, "They got in my way when I wanted to get to Akito so I killed them! And now, you probably want nothing to do with me and hate me."

"No, I would never hate you," Kyo whispers as he moves to sit next to you and pulls you close to him careful not to hug you. You gladly accept his warm gesture and cry into his into his chest. "I actually feel the same way you do, with the blind trust and all."


	7. Chapter 7

Once you finally pull yourself together, you back away from him.

"I'm sorry. This is actually the first time I've cried since they died."

"It's ok, everybody has to break down at some point," he says gently, pulling me back to him, again careful not to hug you. You lay your head on his chest after deciding to accept his warm gesture.

"Why can't everyone be this accepting?" you ask in a soft whisper.

"It's because they don't understand," he whispers back.

"And you do?" you ask full volume as you look up at him.

"Yes, in a way, I do," he starts, looking down and meeting your gaze, "I was always blamed for my mother's death, told it was all my fault, and treated like an outcast for it, so in turn, I ended up blaming myself and taking the guilt that came with it. This actually still goes on today, but it's just not as harsh."

"Well at least you had Kazuma to help you through it. I had no one."

"Yes, I had Kazuma, but he still didn't understand, not like you do. That's why I'm so happy that I met you because I finally found someone that completely understands what it feels like. I know that you're happy about meeting me too."

You smile. "How do you know that?"

He smiles back. "You let your guard down and told me things that no one else knows about you. Plus, you're smiling."

You laugh a little for the first time in years. "Yeah I guess I am, but I'm glad that I got to get those things off my chest, and I'm glad that it was you I told."

"I'm glad you told me too. Now, I have one more question. How, in the world, do you know Shigure?"

You giggle a little and reply, "That's actually a really funny story. It was when I was still in that house, and one night, at around 1 A.M., I hear a knock at the door. I open it and on the other side is a mindlessly drunk Shigure. He ends up pushing past me into the house and plops down on my couch. At this point I'm just like 'What the heck?' and follow him into the living room to find out why in the world he's here. As soon as I enter the room, he starts babbling about an evil Akito, some Zodiac curse, and Akito's endless search for a missing member. At that point, I'm rolling on the floor laughing because, I mean, come on, a curse with Zodiac animals is just ridiculous, and I know, I'm cursed, but that's been passé on from mother to daughter for generations in my family. I highly doubt that anyone else could have one."

"The curse is real," Kyo states suddenly.

"What?"

"It's real. Trust me, I would know."

"Why? Are you part of it?" you ask jokingly.

"Yes, actually, I am. I'm the cat."

"Wait, so that's why you have the beads?!"

"You know what they do?!" he asks worriedly and surprised. You back away from him and scratch the back of your head.

"Yes. It's kind of like what mine are for. They both hold back a side of us that's best hidden from the world. And if what Shigure told me is true, then why didn't you change when you picked me up? Better yet, why did you decide to pick me up if you thought you would change?"

"When I picked you up I wasn't thinking, just acting, and I've been asking myself the same question about not changing. Sadly, if anyone knows why, it would be Akito."

"He's real too? So everything Shigure told me is true?"

"I guess so, but every member of the zodiac has been found. There was a rumor, though, that the zodiac story we were told as kids was altered, so maybe there is another member."

"Who else is part of your curse?"

"Well, Shigure is the dog and Yuki is the rat." I look over at the clock.

"It'll be getting dark soon. You better head back before the others start to worry," you suggest.

"Ok," Kyo states as he stands up, "Will you be returning to school?"

"No, it's too dangerous."

"Well, I better head off, but I'll visit often, and don't worry I won't tell the others about what you told me. I'll let them know you're ok though." He turns away from me and leaves. You stare at the door for a minute longer before sighing and getting up. "_I don't have time for any type of relationship. I need to be focusing on the inevitable fight between me, the organization, and the law._" You think as you enter the office you built. You sit in the comfy office chair at the desk and look down at the cluttered mess of research papers and blueprints. You sigh. "Tonight is going to be one long night."


	8. Chapter 8

**Kyo's P.O.V.-**

I walk home with thoughts of what happened earlier racing through my head. I understand her and she understands me. For the first time in my life, I feel relief that I'm not the only one with a bad past like that and a curse tied to beads. Though I still don't understand why she transformed and I didn't. It makes no sense. And the talk of another zodiac member, I wonder if it's her because she mentioned being drawn to Akito. I'm also curious about the story behind _'s curse.

I reach the house and go inside to find Yuki and Shigure sitting at the table eating takeout.

"I see you're finally home. Did you finally calm down?" Shigure questions, looking up at me.

"Yes. I ended up running into _, so she took me back to her place and we talked a while," I reply as I take a seat next to Shigure and grab a box of food.

"That explains why you were gone longer than usual, but I'm surprised. I thought she would have left by now. How is she?"

"She's fine. She actually ran into a little bit of trouble, but she's taking care of it," I answer, careful not to give anything away.

"Is she coming back to school?" Yuki speaks up with a glint of hatred in his eyes.

"No."

"Good. I couldn't stand it if I had to see her dreadful face every day."

"What's wrong with _?!" I yell, starting to shake with anger.

"Everything. She is an ugly, cruel being inside and out. She's almost as bad as you, if not worse," he spits out in disgust.

"I'm ok with you insulting me, but leave _, who you don't even know, out of this! She is the most beautiful girl I have ever met inside and out, so don't you dare judge her before you know her!" I yell, losing all sense of calm and standing to glare down at the hate filled Yuki.

"Has Kyo developed a crush?" Yuki asks with a mysterious glint in his eyes.

"N-no," I stutter out even though the slight tug at my heart tells me otherwise. Yuki laughs evilly, "Just wait 'till Akito hears about this."

"Yuki!" Shigure intervenes, "You will not be going to him about this!"

"Oh speaking of which, though this may not be the best time, I told _ about our curse. Well, actually, I just confirmed it because you initially told her along with some other things that I didn't even know about," I say, changing the subject and sitting back down.

"When did I do that? I don't remember this," Shigure asks while fidgeting nervously.

"That's because you were mindlessly drunk. It was the first time you met her too."

"Oh no. what else did I tell her?" He asks on the verge of full out panic.

"That Akito is…looking for the last member of the zodiac that has gone missing," I rely hesitantly. I watch Shigure closely to see how he reacts. He looks at me and his eyes widen in shock.

"I have to talk to Akito about this. Even about _ now," he states as he stands abruptly.

"Wait!" I yell, moving to block his path to the phone. "I thought we agreed to not tell Akito about _. Even Kazuma said not to."

"Things are different now Kyo! I've told her things I wasn't supposed to, and now I have to tell Akito because if he finds out that she knows on his own, he won't hesitate to kill her! I won't tell him about the curse, but Akito has to know that I told her about some things," Shigure explains before pushing me out of the way and picking up the phone.

**Yuki's P.O.V.-**

I sneak out of the house at around midnight and start to make my way to the main house. I called earlier and told Akito that I was coming and that I had important information concerning a certain bear.

I reach the main house and walk through the gates. I immediately had towards Akito's house. I walk inside and see Akito looking out the window.

"Yuki, glad you could make it," Akito states with fake sincerity. "What's so important that I had to wait until midnight to hear it?"

"I heard you were looking for the last zodiac member. I think I found her. That is, if it's a bear you're looking for." Akito turns around and looks at me with interest as I say this, and his lips twist into a sick smile.

"I am. Do you happen to know where she is?"

"I don't, but Kyo does for sure. He visits her almost every day."

"Thank you. Now leave, I have much to do." I smile evilly as I walk out of the house. Both Kyo and _ are about to get what they deserve.


	9. Chapter 9

The last few weeks passed by in a blur. Kyo visited you almost every day, and you're getting very close to him. The only time you feel happy is you're with him. You sigh as you sit down at your desk. You know the risks of getting too close, but you can't seem to stop it.

You hear a knock at the door and run to open it, knowing its Kyo. He greets you with a bright smile that makes your heart flutter. You invite him in eagerly and sit next to him at the table. You talk for about an hour before you both lapse into a comfortable silence, staring into each other's eyes. As the intensity of the stare grows, Kyo begins to lean his head in closer to yours. Before you even realize what's going on, his lips are on yours in a soft, gentle kiss. You quickly close your eyes and kiss him back, but just as quickly as it started, it ended. You open your eyes and watch him pull back. There are so many emotions visible in his eyes that it is impossible to pick out just one. You stand abruptly, as the reality of what just happened, hits you.

"I-I have to…Go to the store! That's right I have to go get food to make dinner, so I better leave now, but feel free to stay as long as you like," you say nervously as you find a jacket and bolt out the door. Once you shut the door behind you, you let out a sigh of relief. You continue out into the forest and wonder around to try and make sense of these new feelings that you have developed. On your way back, you see a man near the tree your house is situated in. you decide to very cautiously walk up to him.

"Um, Sir? Are you lost?" you ask as you slowly approach him.

"No. I'm actually where I'm supposed to be, considering that it's you I was looking for," he replies as he turns around and looks at you with blank eyes. You take a step away from him.

"W-why were you looking for me?" you ask as panic rises in your chest. Your hand moves to your hip where your gun normally rests only to find it empty. You hear something move behind you before you feel something slam into the back of your bed. Pain shoots through where you were hit and you collapse to the ground. Your vision starts fading in and out as you struggle to remain conscious. The last thing you see before your vision disappears is his face with a cruel grin plastered on it. Even though all you can see is black, your still awake enough to hear him say, "Don't worry my young bear, all will be revealed in time, but for now, these ugly beads of yours really must be removed," before you lose sense of everything.

**? P.O.V.-**

"Boss, we've found her. One of our agents saw two men dragging a girl of her description into the main Sohma house."

"What do they need with her? Oh well. Inform the local authorities of her location. Let them handle it because I know she would never dare kill a cop."


	10. Chapter 10

_'s P.O.V.-

I wake up to thoughts of Akito racing through my head. Once I fully wake up, I laugh evilly at the fact that I've finally been freed from the dreaded beads that have bound me for years. Akito enters the dull room that I was put in. He too is grinning evilly.

"My dear bear, how are you feeling?"

"Never better," I stand and bow to him. "Your wish is my command master." His smile widens as I say this.

"How about I give you a small task to prove your loyalty to me? Hatsuharu is about to come and meet me. At my command you are to punish him if needed, and it most likely will be. To the extent you decide, but make sure to make it harsh enough to strike fear into him."

"Yes master."

Akito brings you a rather large breakfast and you eat it eagerly. Not too long after eating, Haru arrives. I stand right outside the room waiting to given the order to punish him. I hear a lot of yelling from Akito before he barges out of the room. He looks at me and I immediately enter the room to brutally punish the boy who dared to anger my master. (Lexlen-I'm sooooo sorry Haru! Love you!)

Kyo's P.O.V.-

I pace around the room and practically destroy everything I see or touch. Yuki is sitting at the table with a smug look plastered on his stupid face. He had refused to help us find _ after she disappeared. The night before she never returned to the house and with all the people after her, it caused me to freak out. Shigure forced me to stay here while he went to look for her because I was too angry. I growled and punch a hole through the wall next to me. Shigure had been gone for hours and still had no word from him about _. It was making even more nervous and angry. Suddenly Shigure bursts through the door with a very badly beat up Hatsuharu. I run over to them and help move him to the table.

"Who did this to him?!" I yell. Shigure looks at you nervously.

"Kyo, Akito has _. He took her when she ran off into the forest, but that's not the worst part either."

"Then what is?!"

"Kyo, he removed her beads. She's the one that did this to Haru. Her curse is in control and is causing her to be stronger than any of us could dream of being, even Akito."

"Then why is she now following his orders if she can easily kill him?!"

"Because it's also affecting her personality, causing her to be extremely loyal to Akito and no one else. That's why her parents kept her locked up in a house all alone, so that no one could find her and use her strength, anger, and desperateness to find Akito against her."

"Well obviously that didn't work! What are we gonna do to get her back?!"

"Well you're going to hate me for this, but there is nothing we can do. Akito has her beads and without them, there is no getting her back."


	11. Chapter 11

Kyo's P.O.V.-

The first time I let myself get close to someone and maybe even fall in love, and she gets taken away and forced to work for the person I hate the most in this cruel world. My life just rocks, doesn't it? I sigh and continue to climb to the roof. For the first few days I refused to come down, but this morning Yuki forced me to come down to eat. I feel utterly lost without _.

_'s P.O.V.-

The last few days have been rather boring. The only exciting part was when I had to punish Hiro and Kisa for angering Akito with their "love" confession. As if those idiots could ever fall in love.

I wander around the very empty, boring room, and catch a glimpse of something black and white in a box on the table in the center of the room. I drift towards it and open the box to find the beads I so forcefully hate. I flinch back at the sight of them and resort to glaring at them.

Akito walks in a little while later to find me glaring at them.

"Why do you still have these vile things?" I growl.

"It's the safest place for them, but if I must, I could find another place to rid of them."

"You must I refuse to stay in the same room with them!"

"Very well." He glides toward the table and swiftly picks them up. "It's amazing how much fear simple beads can cause." He exits the room taking the beads with him. I relax and sit on the floor with my back against the wall. After a while, I drift off to sleep.

(Dream)

_Right before me stands myself but with the dreaded beads. She looks rather pissed off, but who cares I'm in control and obviously much stronger. She's no threat at all, especially with those chains binding her wrist and attaching her to the wall behind her. _

_"Just you wait." she threatens. "One day I'll take control and squash you into nothing. You won't even exist. You'll only be mere memories." _

_I laugh. As if this puny, bound girl in front of me could ever escape and overpower me! The idea it's self is hilarious._

Akito's P.O.V.-

Where to keep the beads? I wander past Hatori's office. Perfect give them to Hatori to keep safe!

"Hatori, keep these beads safe or else…" with that I walk out and return to my precious bear.


	12. Chapter 12

Kyo's P.O.V.-

Hiro has been staying at our place while he recovers from his visit with Akito. It kills me to know the she did that to him, Kisa and Haru. We have to get her back somehow...

I hear the door slam shut down stairs and Hatori's voice coming closer as he heads to the spare room where Hiro is. Hatori's been trying to come as often as he can, but Akito's been keeping him pretty busy. After a while, I hear him head back down the stairs presumably to leave, but nothing ever happens the way I want it to.

"Kyo, Come down and eat lunch with Hari and I!" Shigure sings through the door.

"Do I have a choice?" I grumble back.

"Of course not silly. Now come down." I imagine he skipped back down to go tell Hatori everything. Stupid pervert. I slowly get up off the bed and grumble about getting up all the way down to the table. Once there, I sit silently and refuse to eat.

"So I understand that you are taking _'s current situation rather poorly. I want to help because she is making my job much harder and it's been extremely hard to balance the injuries she causes and Akito."

"How do you plan to help?! Without her dang beads there's no point in doing anything!" I yell as I jump up out of my seat at the table.

"That's the point," he states calmly. "The other day Akito paid me a visit and trusted me with a very interesting set of beads." He pulls her beads out of his pocket and places them on the table. "This needs to end and Akito needs to be stopped. This is as far as i can go to help. Make sure to use them wisely." He gets up and leaves the house, leaving Shigure and I in shock. I pick up the beads and stare at them in awe. Why did Akito give them to Hatori in the first place? How are we going to get her back?

_'s P.O.V.-

(Dream)

_There she is again, still bound in the chains, but now she looks taller and much stronger. Could she possibly overpower me eventually? No, never. Don't even consider it she will never be strong enough. Besides, those chains still bind her wrists. She will never be able to escape them._

_"Having fun hurting my friends? Hope so because you don't have much longer. The more you hurt them, the stronger I get. Remember to pick your battles wisely," she says in a haunting voice. "Don't underestimate me. It'll be the end of you." I snort in laughter. How can she be so confident while she's in chains? The nerve of this girl is just hilarious. "You laugh now, but soon, very, very soon, you'll only know pain and misery, just like you've reduced me to chains."_

_"Without your precious beads, you're worthless. Nothing, but an annoying brat that I'm sadly forced to put up with." Now she laughs. This only infuriates me._

_"Just you wait. I know your weakness." She replies before disappearing. _


	13. Chapter 13

_'s P.O.V.-

I wake with a start. She would never reveal our secret. Her relationship with Kyo depends on it. Besides, she's not even in control…

Kyo's P.O.V.-

I nervously walk up to the main house. This is it, I'm going to have to stand up to Akito, make him hate me more than he already does, make _ mad and hate me, and rescue her all in one visit. This should be fun…

I step through the main gate and make my way over to Akito's house while going over the plan in my head. When I reach the house I slightly hesitate before knocking. He opens the door with an evil grin and leads me to the usual dark room.

_'s P.O.V.-

I stand as Akito and Kyo enter the room and leave. I stand next to the door and wait for Akito to emerge with orders to punish as always. It doesn't take long before I hear the typical arguing and yelling on the other side of the door. Only moment pass before the door flies open and out comes a pissed off Akito. I take this as my que and enter the room, closing the door behind me.

Kyo's P.O.V.-

_ walks in grinning. She move closer and stands directly in front of me. There's an evil glint in her eyes as she draws her fist back and collides with my cheek. I fly back into the wall and slouch down on the ground, waiting for the perfect opportunity to bring the beads out. An eerie silence falls over the room and I look up to find _ frozen in place.

Your P.O.V.-

You fight through the fog of the curse and try to regain control, if only for a short period of time. You only need a minute to break the curse for good. You keep fighting and eventually regain sight. Your vision clears and you see Kyo slouched against the back wall.

He is holding something that is white and black in his hands, but you quickly brush it off as nothing. You continue to fight for my voice and a few moments later it is given to me. You rush to form the very words that you will come to love and hate.

"Kyo," you whisper. He looks up at you. His eyes seem empty. "I never got the chance to tell you the real zodiac story. You see, the bear was there the whole time. She was the God's favorite and the most powerful of them. She even saw the rat lie to the cat, but what did she do? Nothing, absolutely nothing. She just sat by and watched as the cat was outcast for something he had no control of. The bear, in other words me, decided that it would be for every ones benefit that the cat was left out. It was one less animal to worry about stealing the God from her. She was scared that the others would steal his attention and favor. The rat later found out and came to hate her for her selfishness and greed. The cat remained oblivious…until today." You now have tears streaming down your face as you finish the story. Kyo's face contorts into rage as he stands. You fall to your knees as he slowly approaches.

"And I thought I loved you," he laughs. He now towers above you, glaring holes into your skull. The tears continue to flow. "Now I know that you are the true reason behind my pain," his voice booms. "You could have stopped it. You said you understood. You lied! You know nothing of my pain! I'm a monster all because of you!" you flinch at his words but remain silent as he leaves. Before he exits the room, he throws you beads on the floor in front of.

You hear the door slam shut before you pick up the beads. It's not like you needed them anymore. Telling Kyo the full story broke your curse. You were free, but is it all that it's been made out to be?


	14. Chapter 14

You get up from the spot on the floor and quickly assess the situation. You lost the one guy that you've ever loved, you're stuck inside a room with Akito right outside, and you broke your curse. When Akito finds out about the whole broken curse thing, you are sooooo dead.

You scan the room for an alternative exit, but find none. No surprise there though. Akito would never let anyone escape him. You hear footsteps right outside the door and rush to pick up the beads and plan how to get out of this mess. The door opens as you shove the beads in your pocket, and Akito enters smiling.

"You, my bear, make things so much easier." He states. You bow.

"Thank you master. May I go out for a while to train?"

"Yes you may, but be back by sunset. I have another meeting for you to supervise."

"Yes master." You reply as you straiten and head for the door.

Once you exit the estate, your mind begins to wander. The bear and the cat have always been destined to fall in love. That's why the curse was never broken in the past. The bear was always set up to make a choice, break the curse and loose the love of their life or keep the curse with the risk of being caught by the god, but keep the love of the cat. You were the first to get caught, so your choices were narrowed down for you. It was either kill him or have him hate you. Either way, it ended in regret on your part.

You reach the forest entrance and stop. Kyo would be there, but you really didn't have much of a choice. Akito already found your "secret" base, so you couldn't go there, and because of your wanted status, you can't really travel anywhere. Shigure was your last option. You shake your head clear of all the negative outcomes of going there and start forward down the path.

Once at the house, you look up at the roof and find Kyo staring up at the sky. You brush off the surge of regret and carry on to the door. A few moments after knocking, Shigure opens the door and stares at you in surprise.

"_ what are you doing here? What happened with Kyo?" he asks.

"May I come in? I don't have much time." He nods and moves out of the way. You move past him, into the house, and sit at the table, waiting for him to join you. "Is Yuki here?"

"No?"

"Good I would rather him not hear this. As you know, I'm the bear of the zodiac, or was. Akito probably told you the story by now, so I'll skip to the part you don't know. The bear and the cat throughout time have always fallen in love, no matter what. The bear was always faced with the choice of trying to have a happily ever after with the cat without being caught or breaking the curse by telling the cat what really happened. Up until me, the bear has always had the happy ever after, but I got caught, so my choices were to kill Kyo or tell him the truth. I choose to tell him the truth, and well, you can see how he reacted." You explain in a rush. You had refused to look up at Shigure while telling the story, but as the silence continues, you look up and find him looking at you in shock.

"Wow, I never thought the zodiac could be that complicated." He states after processing the information. You laugh.

"Yeah, you guys have lived by the simplified version for years. The real version was left to be dealt with by my family." He nods. "Do you think Kyo will ever forgive me?"

"I don't know. One would think so because it wasn't really your fault, but then again, this is Kyo we're talking about."


	15. Chapter 15

For the past few months, you've managed to stay off the cops' radar. Kyo was really mad for the first month, but now he's starting to come down from the roof more often and actually eat meals with you. Yuki pretty much left the house. He's now staying at the main house because he apparently can't stand the sight of you. He's even madder that he no longer has any control over you. Akito has stayed away from the house. You don't know why, he could easily kill you if he wanted to, but you haven't seen him since you broke the curse. It's been kind of hard to keep up with the reality of everything. You're free, but you still feel trapped by the curse. It still affects your everyday life and you hate it. You know that one day you're going to get caught and have to pay for everything. You hope that you can at least fix things with Kyo before then though.

"Kyo?" You call from in front of his door as you knock. He opens it silently and stares at you. "Can we talk?" He nods and gestures for you to enter. You step past him and sit on his bed. "I'm sorry that things turned out the way they did. I wish I didn't have to tell you all of those things, but it was either that or kill you."

"I know," he whispers. "It took me awhile to realize it, but it really wasn't your fault. I blame Akito." You smile and look up at him.

"I still love you, you know." He looks at me and smiles back, sitting down next to me on the bed.

"I love you to," he replies as he inches closer and steals your lips in a kiss. You instantly respond and practically melt into him. After a few perfect moments, you both pull back.

"We good?" you ask quietly.

"Yeah," he answers with a bright smile. '_Maybe I will get my happy ending_.' you think as you both exit his room hand in hand.

You hear a sharp knock on the door and someone shouting orders. A feeling of dread pulses through you as Shigure moves to answer the door. The next few moments seem to move in slow motion, as you quickly tell Kyo that you love him and steal a quick kiss, before dropping his hand and moving to stand behind Shigure. You take in the house one last, knowing that this will probably be your last few moments here. The uniformed figures on the other side of the door surprise Shigure, but not you.

You had been expecting this.


	16. Chapter 16

The police shove they're way past Shigure and you willingly step forward to let them cuff you. They recite your rights and roughly shove you into the back of the waiting car. Kyo shouts from behind you and you turn to send him a sad smile, mouthing that you love him. You see tears start to well up in his eyes as the car starts to pull away. The last thing you see is Kyo mouthing that he loves you back. You feel tears start to prick at the corner of your eyes, but you quickly shove them away. You remain quiet for the whole ride to the station.

The next few weeks are spent in a cell and questioning rooms. Everything seems like a blur and you remember nothing. The next thing you know, two guards come to retrieve you to bring you to court. You don't remember a thing that was said, as you get shoved onto the stand.

"What's your plea?" the judge asks. You look over at her confidently.

"Guilty," you state. Your lawyer let's his head drop to the table in defeat. He had told you to plead not guilty, but you're done running. It's time to fess up to what you've done and move on. You look out to the stands, where Shigure and the others are sitting. You smile at them one last time, before being shoved out of the room to be trapped in yet another cell to wait for the judge to decide my sentence.

You know that you're at least getting life, if not the death penalty. Your heart aches at the thought of having to leave Kyo, but you had been expecting them to find you at one point or another. You just wish that it wasn't so soon.

About an hour later the guards return and drag me back into the court room to stand in front of the judge.

"I hereby sentence you to death." Her gavel slams down with finality. The noise echoes throughout the room. I distantly hear Kyo yelling angrily. Everything is just as expected. Everything has been brought to justice and soon, everything will be right in the world again. You breaking your curse was just the start. Soon the other will do just the same. Eventually Kyo will heal and maybe even find someone new. You hope that he does.

The guards drag you out of the room and bring you back to the cell where you will be spending the rest of your short life.


	17. Epliouge

Kyo's P.O.V.-

I stayed with Shigure until after _ got the lethal injection. After that I took off with Kazuma to the mountains not returning once until today.

I climb to the roof first before letting Shigure or the dang rat know I'm here. Yuki hates me for being the cat and I hate him for what he did to _. Before I left we fought constantly and I am still determined to win for her since I can do nothing else. I hear voices in the room below me and move to hear them better but instead I step on a weak spot and fall through into the room. I land on my feet and notice Yuki in the room I immediately get into a fighting stance, but as soon as I move to attack, someone grabs me from behind and…

*POOF*

I'm a cat and being shaken by some strange girl who then falls into Shigure who appeared out of nowhere and Yuki who both the change into their animals. Little did I know at the time that this one incident would be the start of this girl teaching me how to love again…


End file.
